Hitherto, a vessel for aerosol is made of a metal such as tinplate, aluminum, or the like. In recent years, the vessels for aerosol made of a synthetic resin have been used and a synthetic resin of the polyesters or polyacrylonitriles is used as a raw material.
Since the ultrasonic melt-bonding property of a vessel made of polyester is poor, a vessel in which a cap member made of metal which is attached to an opening portion of the vessel is mainly used.
On the other hand, since the high-nitryl resin has an excellent ultrasonic melt-bonding property, gas tightness, chemical resistance, and the like, high-nitrogen resin can be preferably used for vessels for aerosol and a pressure vessel which is suitable for an actual use may be obtained.
In such a conventional vessel for aerosol made of a synthetic resin, although there is no practical problem, it is desirable that the vessel has pressure resistance even at high temperatures of 60 to 70.degree. C. or higher for the purpose of safety. In particular, in the case where the vessel main body is enlarged and the content is increased, in order to assure a necessary pressure resistance, it is effective to make the thickness of the vessel thick or to provide a partition wall within the vessel.
However, there are problems such that when the thickness of vessel is made thick or a partition wall is provided within the vessel, the inner volume is small as compared with the outside appearance and the vessel cannot be filled with a large quantity as compared with the metal vessel.